A New Beginning
by beekersblessings
Summary: The War has just ended and Hermione and Fred can finally announce their relationship to their friends and family! Discover how their relationship came to be and how their friends and family react to the news. Oneshot. OOC. Fred is not dead.


Hermione glanced at the scene around her. Her home, her precious home just looked so broken. There was smoke everywhere, and parts of Hogwarts lay crumbled all around everyone. Her heart thudded as everything started to click together. It was over. The war was over. Voldemort was defeated. She was alive! More importantly, her friends were alive. Hermione saw her adopted Weasley family standing off towards one side with Harry. Madam Pomfrey was also with them. Pomfrey clicked her tongue as Hermione walked towards them. Hermione hadn't noticed before that one of the Weasleys lay on the ground. His eyes were closed and Hermione took a deep breath when she saw the sadness on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces. She ran the remaining distance between them and knelt down by his side.

"Fred." She whispered, she could feel herself getting emotional when she noticed that his chest was still moving up and down. He was alive. Bloody and battered looking, but alive nonetheless. She felt so relieved.

None of the Weasleys knew about Fred and Hermione's relationship besides George. Hermione hadn't even told Ginny because she was so distraught over Harry going off to find the Horcruxes. They hadn't even planned on telling George but it was almost as if the two were on the same brain length. He had guessed it all on his own even with Fred and Hermione being as careful as they were. When George had confronted Fred and and Hermione there was no way they could deny it. Thankfully, he was happy that they were together.

"I'd rather you be with Fred than Ron. Honestly, Ron is a bit of a prat. He has a lot of growing up to do." George had said that day. Hermione had laughed in response.

"Oh, but Fred doesn't?" She had responded. Then, George had looked more serious than Hermione could ever remember seeing him.

"Does Fred act mature? No, not usually. However, he knows when he needs to be. But you could also help him grow. He has so much potential and he's ready to see it. Ron definitely isn't in the same place. To be honest, I'm not sure if he will ever be."

Fred and Hermione were so happy together. Although for most of it she had been searching for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron with Fred's full blessing.

"I'll miss you so much and I will worry about you everyday until I see you again." Fred had told her the morning they had left. "But you, Harry, and Ron need to finish this together. Not to mention they would be lost without you. I'll be okay, my place in this war is at the Joke Shop. I need to help remind people how to smile even with everything that is going on. If you guys need me I will be there in a heart beat. I love you, Hermione." She had cried that day, it was the first time they had said they loved each other and now they weren't going to see each other. Not to mention how much danger they were putting themselves in. With some clever magic Hermione had been able to create journals that were linked together so they could keep in touch with each other. Suddenly, Hermione snapped back to reality when she saw Fred stirring.

It took him a few minutes to register where he was and remember what had happened. He visibly relaxed when he saw that Hermione was kneeling next to him and his family was surrounding both of them. They had all made it.

"All that blood looks really good on you. It really brings out your eyes." He said, barely audible. It took everything in her not to jokingly hit him. It figured that Fred could come up with a joke in their current circumstances.

"I've missed you." She murmured. He reached his hand up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"And I've missed you, Love." Fred replied. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care that they were bloody and dirty. Nor did she care that everyone could see them. She leaned down until her lips were touching his.

"Alright, nothing to see here!" She could hear George saying from somewhere above them. They broke apart to see George trying to usher the family, Harry, and Madam Pomfrey away from them but no one was moving. Ginny looked like she had a million questions she was bursting to ask. Ron looked like he wanted to kick somthing. Harry looked as though he had assumed something like that was going to happen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were beaming with happiness.

"So," said Ron, finally breaking the silence. "How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, I don't know... officially about two or three months before we went off to find Horcruxes," was Hermione's response.

"We're so happy for you, Hermione dear." Molly said. "I'm so happy to see something beautiful come from this war."

Now that the initial shock had somewhat passed even Ron looked happy for them. He reached his hand out to Fred.

"Congrats, mate. But remember if you do anything that hurts her you'll have me to answer to." He said. Fred took Ron's hand.

"Fair enough, but that won't happen. I promise you and Harry. Hermione means the world to me."

At that, Fred manage to stand up with a slight grimace. He took Hermione's hand and they walked over to a little clearing by the lake.

"I really mean it, Hermione. I love you and I won't ever hurt you." He told her earnestly.

"I love you too. I can't wait to see where our relationship takes us." Hermione responded, standing on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. Then, they sat down next to the water and put their feet in, embracing the coolness on such a hot day. For the first time in recent memory, neither had any anxiety about anything. They were safe and they had each other. All was peaceful.


End file.
